


Avoiding Distractions

by literaryteen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Might get a lil nsfw, not yet tho, will change rating to mature/explicit if it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryteen/pseuds/literaryteen
Summary: Brian May x Reader, Reader is a journalist documenting the development of what will be Queen's "A Night at the Opera". Feedback always appreciated! But please be gentle I am a delicate creature xPosted from my tumblr, @riskitallforqueen





	Avoiding Distractions

Y/N waded up the makeshift driveway, cringing as the mud beneath her squelched under her boots. She had to admit, when the band’s management had agreed to allow her to watch the development of their new album, she had not imagined being dragged out to a location so remote. Something about them ‘avoiding distractions’. Ugh, musicians.  
Despite the underwhelming country location, Y/N was excited to be there. She was amazed the management had permitted her entry as an independent journalist, knowing Queen’s … well, turbulent relationship with the press.  
Approaching the wooden door of the property, Y/N could hear shouting inside. She knocked. The yelling coming to an abrupt halt. A few seconds later, a man opened the door to her.  
“Can I help you?” Y/N couldn’t help but notice the small droplets of saliva that caught on his unkempt brown moustache as he spat his question to her. She decided she didn’t like this man. “Um, hi, I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I’m here t-” “I know. We’ve been expecting you,” the man interrupted, “And you’re late. You were meant to be here at 9.” Before she could respond, another man joined the other in the doorway, “Oh, Paul, is that really any way to treat our new guest?” The new man had shoulder length dark brown hair, and a defined fringe that squared off his unique features, drawing attention to his rather prominent teeth. “Besides, you work with musicians for a living, lateness should be a standard for you, by now”. She liked this man more, she decided. “Hello, darling, I didn’t quite catch your name there”, “Oh, it’s Y/N”, she responded with a forced smile, still uncomfortable from the tension created by the first gentlemen, who she now knew from the seconds speech to be named Paul. “And I am Freddie Mercury”, he leaned in, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks, causing her to giggle. Over his shoulder, Y/N could see Paul scowling at her. What the hell was that man’s problem?  
Over the course of that first day, Y/N was introduced to the other members of the band, all of whom came downstairs at different times, having overslept that morning. John, or ‘Deacy’ as the band called him, had arrived shortly after she had settled into a couch laden with a gaudy zebra stripe throw. He had smiled shyly at her, and politely shook her hand when she had offered it. Next down was the drummer, Roger, who had stormed downstairs after being called on by Freddie, who had informed him of her arrival. The blond stumbled through the hallway complaining loudly about the bloody paparazzi never leaving him alone, “Who’s the idiot that ok’ed this idea anyway?”, until he reached the room and saw her. His gaze looked her up and down from the doorway, and a smirk spread itself across his, admittedly gorgeous, features. He had swaggered over, “And what might your name be, love?”, to which Y/N had quipped “just call me the bloody paparazzi”, earning her a snort from Deacy, who was sat on another couch in the space with a coffee in hand. “This, Roger darling, is Y/N”, explained Freddie, gesturing to her, “she is to be recording our brilliance over the course of the album to come, so as to share our source of genius with the masses”. You reached out a hand as you had for Deacy, Roger stepping in close to accept it into his own. “Pleasure”, Y/N stated, “Oh believe me, love, the pleasure is all mine”, the cheeky drummer growled into her ear. “Who’s this, Freddie?”, Y/N turned with a start, seeing a tall man she had not seen enter standing in the room. His hair was a wild mass of dark curls, juxtaposing attractively with the long lines of his figure. Y/N stepped towards him, “I’m Y/N, I’m a journalist. I’m here to write a story on the development of the new album”, stretching her hand out once again for him to shake, he accepted it in his own, drawing it to his lips as he tilted his head forward, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “I’m Brian”, he murmured, lowering her hand and releasing it, leaving it cold in the absence of his own. Regaining the composure he had thrown with his gesture, Y/N replied, “And I assume you are the famed guitarist?”. Brian cocked his head, his hair remained unmoving despite the action, “I don’t know about famed, but I am the guitarist”, the right side of his lip stretching upwards slightly, creating a smug expression as he maintained eye contact through his dark lashes.  
Y/N must have become too engaged in merely observing the man before her, as Freddie interrupted their introduction, “Well! Since we’re all up now, I suggest we head to the studio” turning on his heel, not waiting for a response from the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am obviously in no way connected to any member of Queen, and thus have no idea what I am talking about, pretty much everything written about any member is entirely fictitious.


End file.
